


Never Have I ever

by Schnattchen91



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drinking Games, F/M, Friendship, Love, Never Have I Ever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schnattchen91/pseuds/Schnattchen91
Summary: A quiet day on the Grand Line and the Straw Hat Crew enjoys a small party. But unfortunately, a fight between the captain and the navigator breaks out.Will Nami and Luffy make up again?And what was the reason for their fight in the first place?
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Nami
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Never Have I ever

It was a quiet day on board of the Thousand Sunny. The crew enjoyed finally having a day off after their adventures.

But there was one exception: Monkey D. Luffy.

The young captain has been complaining to his crew members for hours that he was bored and wanted to go on a new adventure. Unfortunately, his friends preferred to enjoy the quiet day. On top of that, everyone was somehow busy with their own tasks. Even Usopp and Chopper, whom he could usually instigate for his mischief, refused today.

Actually, he would have preferred to go to his navigator and try to get her attention. However, Robin had banned him from doing so.

Well, he admitted, banned was the wrong word.

Robin had rather advised him to do so, as Nami probably wanted to finally take time for her sea maps again.

However, the young straw hat boy missed two things.

The one thing was that Nami needed Robin's help this time.

She didn't need help from anyone else, did she?

Why today?

And why Robin's?

Besides, the other thing that struck him as suspicious was Robin's comment.

The archaeologist had indicated to him that he needed to be especially respectful, as this sea map would affect him.

He didn't understand this at all!!!

He had nothing to do with Nami's maps...

It was not as if his navigator's childhood dream weren’t important to him, but he couldn't directly influence it. Of course, he wanted to support her, as he would with any childhood dream of his friends.

But it didn't affect him directly.

So, the clueless captain wandered over the deck of his ship. It was at least one and a half hours before dinner.

He groaned in annoyance.

What was he supposed to do to pass this long time?

"You can't even keep your feet still for five berries," a female voice behind him chuckled in amusement.

Startled, he turned around.

"Oi, Nami!" was the surprised sound from his lips. He looked at the smiling young woman. She was holding two cups of coffee in her hands. That was probably the explanation for her standing straight on deck and instead of sitting over her map.

"Nobody really has any time for me," the captain sulked. "Even you and Robin have been in seclusion all day today, working on some sea map."

"On any sea map?!", Nami tried to sound sceptical, but it was obvious she was trying convulsively to keep from laughing.

"I know. Robin said the map was affecting me," the nineteen-year-old said defiantly. "I just don't know why!"

" You should really learn to listen, I guess," Nami couldn't keep her laughter back now.

Luffy grumbled.

"Here." the young woman said and gave the two cups into her best friend's hands. "I'll show you this map we're working on. But you better keep our paperwork straight. Otherwise, this will be the last day of the Monkey D. Luffy."

Now she looked at him with a stern expression.

Luffy gulped harshly. "Okay."

Nami knocked on the door of the girls' dormitory. "Robin, it's me. Please let me in," she asked cautiously. "Yes." came the archaeologist's voice through the door and at the same moment it opened.

"Robin don't be surprised, I got our captain with me," Nami added quickly.

Luffy peered into the room. The large copy of the Road Poneglyph was pinned to the wall and several notes were spread out on Nami's bed.

Luffy looked at the two women, puzzled.

"What are you doing in here?" he babbled on.

Both women giggled.

"I already told you today that we are working on THE map," Robin fluted amusedly.

"Yes, which one?", Luffy wanted to know.

"You're denser than everyone else again," Nami sighed. She grabbed the two coffee cups from him and handed one to Robin.

"I don't know if you've ever heard of it, but there's a pirate treasure called One Piece. It was hidden by a guy called Gold Roger. Very insignificant person among the pirates. Was only the first pirate king. And they say whoever finds his treasure becomes the next king of the pirates. But that is probably news to you," came the orange-haired woman in a highly sarcastic tone.

But Luffy ignored this tone of voice. His eyes began to glow more and more at her words.

"Wow. You're working on it! Why didn't you say so right away?" the young man rejoiced. He rocked back and forth on his feet, jittery.

" Thanks! You guys are the best!" he said, smiling with satisfaction.

"So, it's okay that we don't really get to keep you busy?", Nami now asked, sipping her coffee.

Surprisingly, the young man shook his head vigorously.

" No?" the words left Nami's lips now, sceptical.

" So, do you realize that we're doing this for you?" she added quickly. "Although I'm charging you at least 80% of One Piece for the work anyway."

"You're doing WHAT?!" cried Luffy in horror.

"90%," his best female friend now said simply.

"I'm already quiet," Luffy pouted out now.

"Well, that leaves 10% for me," Robin chuckled, amused.

Luffy screwed up his face in disgust. "Robin, don't start like her either." He pointed with his right thumb at the greedy navigator.

"What's that supposed to mean?", Nami nagged and headbutted the young man.

"That you're a little bit too greedy," Luffy nagged back.

"I'm not! Do you even realise how much work we're doing for you right now?", Nami yelled at her best friend.

"Yes! Otherwise you wouldn't have been working on it all day," Luffy said defiantly.

The two brawlers didn't let go of each other when there was a knock on the door and the cyborg entered the room shortly afterwards.

"I finished the noticeboard," Franky explained. He quickly noticed the two squabbles.

"Oh, trouble in Paradise?" he asked now turning to Robin.

However, before Robin could answer, Nami interfered.

"Robin and I are working on the data from the Poneglyph all day and the man is still complaining that we don't have time for him," the navigator said snappishly.

"But I didn't!" Luffy now countered. "I just don't want you to spend all day on it! I want you to have fun too!"

He crossed his arms angrily.

"Besides, you shouldn't be so greedy! Once we find the treasure, we'll divide it fairly! Because everyone worked for it!"

Nami tried to counter again, but she was too perplexed by his words. "I just wanted to tease you with the 90%," she sighed. "I'm not charging you for anything either."

Now Luffy grinned broadly. "And we're about to do something else?"

Nami sighed again: "Whatever! But not before dinner. Until then, Robin and I want to continue working here."#

After a brief break, she added. "What do you have in mind, Luffy?"

"No idea.", the addressed man shrugged his shoulders.

"We might as well play a drinking game later," Franky suggested.

"Preferably one of those real teeny things, like Truth or Dare," Robin giggled.

Nami lifted her left eyebrow in annoyance. "So Sanji will make us take our clothes off, eh?"

Nami now looked at her roommate.

"I'm definitely not going along with that."

"Why? That sounds really funny!" protested Luffy with his arms folded in front of his chest.

"Nah, I don't want to, Luffy," Nami refused.

"Come on! You promised me a moment ago that you'd be right there when we did something!" he tried to appeal to her guilty conscience.

Still, Nami continued to shake her head.

"Then how about Never-I-have-ever" the cyborg offered. " Nobody would have to take their clothes off or kiss anyone."

"How does it work?" asked Luffy.

Franky sighed: "I think I'd better explain the rules to you later. You will have forgotten them by then".

"Not true at all," the nineteen-year-old defied.

"That's very true," the other three people said.

"You guys are mean," Luffy pouted.

" Just honest," Nami replied. "But Luffy, do you want to ask who wants to play tonight?"

"Yep!" he grinned broadly. "You guys are in already."

The three of them nodded.

"Great!" was the reply from Luffy. "And Nami, you for real as well?"

"Yes, I promise. And me and Robin will probably just tidy up here too."

"Cool!" with these words, Luffy disappeared from the room.

" Whoops Luffy, what were you doing at the girls' room?" asked Usopp, who was carrying several boxes.

Luffy grinned broadly, "Nami and Robin are working on the map to Laugh Tale right now."

Usopp raised an eyebrow sceptically. Luffy's words in absolutely didn't answer his question. "I know," the cannoneer replied with a sceptical tone.

"You know?" the straw hat user asked then.

"Yep," replies Usopp. " They talked about it this morning at breakfast, remember?"

Luffy scratched the back of his head. "I guess I wasn't listening properly."

Usopp sighed: "Typical."

After a brief moment of silence, Usopp huffed again, "Tell me, what have you been doing with the girls by now?"

"You know, have them show me what kind of mystery map they're working on," Luffy grinned broadly.

"Did you get on Nami's nerves?" the gunman said a little anxiously.

"A little." he grinned.

"And you're still alive?" Usopp said worriedly.

"Yep! And I was able to persuade Nami to do something together tonight. Franky and Robin are in too," Luffy beamed enthusiastically.

"Huh?" asked Usopp, puzzled. He definitely lacked some information to process Luffy's statement. Luffy didn't notice the puzzled expression on his fellow's face.

Cheerfully, the Straw Hat Boy continued, "Franky had suggested a drinking game that way."

"Ah cool," came from Usopp.

" You will be there tonight too, won't you?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Sure. Drinking game sounds fun. Especially when the girls are playing along.", Usopp replied cheerfully.

"I think so too!" grinned Luffy. "I'll ask Zoro and the others if they're in."

"Go ahead! I'm going to pack my stuff away first," Usopp replied and went on with his boxes.

Luffy also went on his way. He knocked on the infirmary door.

"Yes?" asked the little reindeer's timid voice.

Luffy opened the door a crack and peeked his head inside.

"After dinner: Drinking game! Nami, Robin, Franky and Usopp are in too," Luffy explained tersely.

"All right! I could drink milk, couldn't I?", Chopper wanted to know, since he didn't like alcoholic drinks.

"Sure! I'll only drink juice then!" replied Luffy, who didn't like alcohol either, just like his ship's doctor.

"Great!" said Chopper. "I'm almost done with my inventory too."

"All right! I'll ask the others," Luffy closed the door to the infirmary.

Luffy was next going to recruit the next member for the evening's drinking game. "ZOOOORRROOO," Luffy now called out. "WHERE ARE YOU?"

The young man rushed across the deck.

He had already climbed up to the observation deck, but he had not found the swordsman there.

"ZOORRRO", he called out again. But this time, too, he received no reply. "EVERYWHERE! WHEREVER YOU ARE! BOOZE TONIGHT!"

Luffy's yell echoed so strongly across the deck that all enemy ships within a five-kilometre radius would probably have been able to listen in. Fortunately for the Straw Hat Crew, they were the only ship within that radius.

"Man Luffy, what are you yelling for?!" hissed Sanji, the Ship’s cook, who angrily threw open the galley door. In his right hand he held up the soup ladle threateningly. Luffy grinned broadly and opened his mouth to speak.

But when someone suddenly placed his hand on Luffy's shoulder, the future king of the pirates stopped.

"Luffy, as many times as you want, if you don't want the soup buffoon around for group activities, you can't yell like that," the green-haired swordsman spoke calmly.

Zoro took the hand from Luffy shoulder and strode towards the galley.

"Shoo! Shoo! Back to the cooker." said Zoro, making a shooing motion with his hand.

"How was that you Punch-head?" the blond retorted sourly.

"That even our captain can't stand your ugly mug anymore. So off to the hearth where no one must see you," Zoro declared in a provocative tone.

A fight quickly broke out between the two squabbles. Laughing, the young captain walked past them and entered the galley. "Great that you're both on board," he whistled cheerfully, completely ignoring the fact that the two were fighting

"What for?" asked Brook, who was already sitting at the dining table studying the newspaper.

"We want to play a drinking game tonight!" the straw hat holder grinned broadly. "Now if you'll join in as well, everyone will really be involved."

"Sure Captain, drinking game sounds fun," Brook agreed.  
"Maybe we can get Nami or Robin to show us their panties.", Brook voiced his lustful thoughts as Luffy faced him.

"Nah.", came the immediate response from Luffy. "Nami's already said she doesn't want to play anything where she has to take her clothes off at the end."

In addition, he shrugged his shoulders to make it clear that he didn't understand the navigator's problem. She really had a beautiful body.

" What?!" the Ship’s cook shouted in horror. "She can't do that to us."

So quickly the dispute with the swordsman was forgotten and the Ship’s cook turned to his captain.

"What have you done that Nami-swan won't undress?" with these words the innocent captain received a kick on the head by his Ship’s cook.

"I didn't do anything!" the young man protested immediately. "Nami said specially, because you always demand it."

The straw hat user's words made the swordsman laugh abruptly.

"You scored yourself a nice self-goal there, you ero-cook," Zoro snorted.

"That's right.", laughed Luffy and received the next kick from Sanji.

Then the next fight broke out between the two rivals.

"What's going on?" the young navigator remarked as she entered the galley with her roommate Robin.

Quickly, the orange-haired woman split up the two squabbles with a headbutt.  
Afterwards, she gave her captain a heavy punch on his head.

"Hey, I didn't do anything," protested Luffy angrily, who had now received his third unjustified headbutt in a short time.

"It's actually your job to stop them from fighting every day," Nami reprimanded angrily.

"Huh? What do you want me to do?" complained Luffy in an unintentionally sour tone.

"Put your foot down for once. You're the captain here, after all," Nami nagged him.

"What's up with those two today?" turned Franky to Robin as he entered the galley with Usopp and Chopper in tow. "Every time I see them, they're bickering like an old, married couple." The cyborg pointed specifically at the captain and his navigator so that he could avoid any confusion with the other two, who were always fighting.

Robin covered her mouth with her hand to suppress her chuckle.

"What lovers, tease each other," Robin uttered an old proverb. She couldn't help but add, "I would also say that it applies to our Mr Chef and our Mr Swordsman too."

But unfortunately, this comment was drowned out by the strong protests of the captain and navigator.

"Robin, did you smoke weed?!" the orange-haired woman hissed to the archaeologist.

"Me?! With her?! Never ever!!!" shouted Luffy in horror as he turned to Robin.

" Spontaneously I can think of 1000 ways to die that are more pleasant as being married to him for only one day.", deprecatingly Nami pointed at Luffy with her left thumb, but continued to look urgently at Robin.

"It wouldn't be any fun being married to you either, you money-grubbing bitch," Luffy turned to his best female friend with a clearly hurt expression on his face.

Nami opened her mouth to say something at first, but when she met Luffy's gaze, she remained silent.

She admitted to herself that what she had just said really wasn't genuinely nice and she kind of deserved what he tossed at her.

Luffy blinked in puzzlement as she hadn't tossed the next mean comment at him.

"Sorry! ", she said so hurriedly she almost swallowed the word. 

Again, Luffy blinked in confusion.

"Huh?" he uttered.

Nami swallowed.

"I went a little too far after all," she mumbled sheepishly. She avoided his gaze by looking down at the floor.

Luffy grinned broadly, "Hey it's alright. You might even be right. Shishishi."

" Absolutely," Nami said with a laugh, as did one or two of the other members of the Straw Hat Crew.

It was a few minutes until the crew members had taken their usual seats at the dining table and had to wait for the Ship’s cook to serve the dinner.

Dinner was totally chaotic, as it was every evening. The one thing that made this evening special was that Luffy gulped down his food even faster and asked his friends to do the same. After the young straw hat man received another headbutt from his navigator and the additional threat that the community evening would take place without him, he sat quietly in his seat.

He had drawn his lips inwards and was biting them with his teeth. He definitely had to avoid another sound coming from him. 

Luffy was aware that this had definitely not been an idle threat from Nami.

She seemed so tense anyway in the last few days and was very easily irritated.

He wondered what was going on with her lately.

As Nami assumed his thoughts, his gaze drifted to her.

Her facial expression already looked happy, actually almost overjoyed. Her laughter resounded so loudly once again. His heart leapt. Already he had forgotten what had been bothering him just a moment ago. 

Nevertheless, his gaze continued to rest on his pretty navigator.

***

"I'd say we'd better go and sit in the aquarium room," Robin suggested.

Then Franky laughed: "Usopp and I have already prepared everything there anyway. We just need to bring our drinks."

"That sounds great. “, Chopper said.

"We'll have to do the dishes first," the Ship’s cook reminded him.

"Isn't that your job?" the swordsman nagged. "Nobody wants you to join in anyway. So, you might as well do the dishes in silence."

"BOYS!" hissed Nami at Zoro and Sanji. "You guys make up or you can go straight to bed."

Zoro and Sanji swallowed hard, like Luffy, they knew Nami had meant that threat.

"Usopp! Luffy! Clear it!" the young woman now commanded.

"Aye.", came the fearful reply from the two addressed.

Luffy and Usopp jumped up and collected the dirty dishes.

Robin had got up. "Chopper will you help me with the dishes?" the archaeologist asked affectionately.

"Sure.", the little ship's doctor replied and followed Robin to the sink.

Franky grabbed a dry towel and followed Robin and Chopper to the sink.

"Zoro, you too, drying off!" said Nami in a serious tone.

"You don't really have anything to command here," the swordsman grumbled, but immediately set about the work to be shared.

Brook got up and tidied the clean dishes away.

The young navigator had grabbed a damp cloth and was cleaning the dirty dining table.

"Nami-swan? Robin-chan? Are you about to have a nice red wine?" purred Sanji, who was already getting the drinks ready.

"Red wine sounds good, Mr Chef," Robin replied lovingly.

"And me, too," Nami said, just as she threw the dirty dishcloth at her captain.

"Juice for me!" said Luffy decisively and disgustedly took the dirty wet rag from his hat.

He looked sceptically at Nami. 

Luffy opened his mouth to complain. But Nami beat him to it.

"I thought we were playing a drinking game with alcohol, Captain," Nami remarked.

"But I don't like alcohol!", Luffy protested and snorted.

"And you call yourself a pirate captain.", the orange-haired girl shook her head.

"But if I don't like it after all.", the captain said defiantly, like a three-year-old toddler.

However, Nami didn't show any reaction to the toddler behaviour, instead she placed the requested juice with the three bottles of wine.

„, do we still got any mixed beer?", Usopp checked the regular spot for that and found nothing.

"By the docks," Franky said. "We've got plenty stored there."

"All right. I'll get a crate.", Usopp said and was about to leave.

"Wait Usopp, I'll come with you and get a barrel of sake," Zoro followed the gunner.

Chopper had taken a bottle of milk from the fridge.

Sanji placed the drinks and glasses in the bottle lift.

So, the crew set off to the aquarium room.

The crew sat in a circle on the prepared cushions. They waited for the two missing crew members.

Sanji poured Nami and Robin a glass of wine, as well as himself.

Brook had to pour his own glass of wine.

Chopper had filled his glass with milk.

Luffy's glass in front of him was empty. He stared at the door first, waiting for Zoro and Usopp to come back.

"Shall I pour the juice for you, Captain?" came Robin affectionately.

"Nah," the Straw Hat Boy dismissed, and his gaze continued to rest on the door.

Nami looked at him in confusion, "You okay, Luffy?"

Before the captain could answer, the door opened, and the gunner and the swordsman entered. Zoro took the sake barrel to his place.

Usopp put the crate in the corner.

"Franky one as well?" asked the gunner.

"Sure.", the cyborg said, pointing his thumb upwards.

"For me too.", now everyone's eyes turned to Luffy.

"I thought you wanted to drink juice?", Nami voiced what was on everyone's lips.

"I just changed my mind," Luffy said curtly, shrugging his shoulders.

Sceptical looks still rested on the Straw Hat One.

" Let's play, shall we?", Luffy's voice was enthusiastic as Usopp hesitantly handed him an open bottle of the mixed cola beer. " Hey, how's it goin' Franky?"

"So..." the cyborg started. " Now, what's the best way to explain this."

Franky considered for a moment. "You make a claim, but you have to predict 'Never have I ever'. Everyone who has, has already done that, must drink. So, like this. Never have I ever stolen anything. Everyone who has ever stolen something has to drink. Does everyone understand that?"

The members of the Straw Hat Crew nodded.

" Luffy, you as well?", Franky asked again.

"Sure, I just say 'never have I ever' in front of everything and in that example Nami has to drink and we don't."

"Stealing food matters too.", in a nagging tone, Nami headbutted her best friend again.

"Hey?! How should I know?!" replied Luffy, who didn't seem to be aware of any guilt.

"Stolen is stolen, no matter what," Nami said.

" I think it's a good start," Nami said as she sat back down in her seat.

"Okay.", Franky agreed. "I'll start with that, then. So! Never have I ever stolen anything."

With that, each of the pirates raised his drink and had a sip.

The young captain screwed up his face as he didn't like his drink. 

Nami sighed in annoyance but didn't say anything about it.

"Then it' s my turn," Chopper said. " Never have I ever had alcohol."

Everyone but Chopper took a sip.

"Never I have ever singing in the shower," Usopp said. Everyone was drinking again at this point.

"Oh boys! Come on! The game won't be any fun if a juicy detail aint gonna leak out of this," Robin remarked with a giggle.

"Someone has to crack the ice," laughed Brook, who was supposed to be taking his turn. "If that's what you want, go for it."

"Sure." laughed Robin. "Never have I ever imagined a teammate of the opposite sex naked."

At that, everyone except Zoro toasted.

The navigator being the only one, sipped a little hesitantly.

"So, ice cracked enough?" asked Robin, grinning broadly.

"Yep. Yohoho." laughed Brook. "So, it's my turn then."

" Never have I ever had sex before.", Brook's was now contributing to the game.

Immediately Brook, Franky, Sanji and Robin were drinking.

Zoro actually meant to comment that Sanji shouldn't lie. However, he didn't get the chance because the following incident stopped him.

After a short pause, the navigator, and then even the captain, who seemed innocent, started to drink. None of the crew members noticed that the Straw Hat wearer had observed whether his navigator also drank before he took a sip.

In disbelief, everyone, except Nami who stared innocently at the ceiling, gazed at the captain.

"I guess Luffy didn't understand the game after all," Usopp uttered the only plausible explanation.

"No! I understood it all right!" protested Luffy immediately. "If you've had sex, you have to drink."

Seeking help, the black-haired man looked to his navigator, who, however, deliberately avoided his gaze.

" As you did already?!" stammered Usopp, startled, visibly uncomfortable with the subject. His face had turned bright red. He hadn't looked at his captain while doing so. Even if he had, Luffy wouldn't return his gaze. His eyes were fixed on the floor, embarrassed.

"Yes," he mumbled sheepishly, unconsciously squinting at Nami.

The young woman, in turn, had found a spot in the fish tank, and stared at it with a guilty expression. 

She bit her lower lip to prevent a confession slipping out by accident.

"You had sex with a woman?! A real one?", Nami heard Sanji's horrified words.

Not only Usopp and Sanji put into words their astonishment at their naïve captain's sexual activity, a few of the others had also expressed their doubts about it.

She felt sorry for Luffy, but unfortunately, she couldn't help him without revealing herself.

She knows it was true. After all, she had been the woman to whom Luffy had lost his virginity.

"Come on, tell us, with whom did you have sex?", Franky demanded the information. 

Luffy, meanwhile, was drawing circles on the floor with his forefinger.

"Never mind," Luffy mumbled sheepishly.

"Maybe our captain used his time on Amazon Lily a bit differently as we thought," Robin teased amusedly. The archaeologist, unlike the others, noticed Nami's evasive glances and Luffy's constant sheepishly squinting over.

"NO! It wasn't like that!" protested Luffy, startled, in a loud voice, looking up.

"Definitely not.", he added in a softer voice. His gaze now stared unconsciously at his navigator. Almost like he was telling her that no other woman could be considered for such an intimate act.

For a brief moment, their eyes crossed, as Nami had sensed his gaze and automatically looked at him. Both persons had turned away from each other with their cheeks slightly reddened.

This behaviour was so obvious that everyone, with open mouths, looked alternately at Nami and Luffy.

Only Robin was giggling gleefully.

"I cannot believe this!" the black-haired girl grinned diabolically. "Mr. Never-Ever and Ms. Rather-Die got a dark secret."

"Are you two dating?" the little reindeer asked, eyes blazing.

"No!" shouted Nami and Luffy at the same time.

"Oh, a real dark secret," Robin now teased, unable to stifle her giggles.

"There's no dark secret," Nami said irritably. "We just once-"  
She swallowed briefly and her voice softened and softened. "Slept with each other."

"Huh? That happened seven times.", Luffy wondered, without really thinking about the meaning of Nami's words.

"Moron." she growled, "It was on one night, so it only counts for once."  
"Besides, it was a slip," she added hastily. "So why don't we change the topic?"

"No.", Franky said. "We still got a few questions."  
"Definitely!" agreed Usopp, still in shock.

"Exactly!" agreed Brook. "Sex is never an accident."

" Yeah it is!" was Nami's annoyed reply. She wanted to change the subject as soon as possible. Luffy turned his gaze sadly to the floor at her statement. 

He felt bad, once again plagued by a guilty conscience. Just like the other morning after their little private bedroom adventure. Everything had actually started on his part.

" He certainly won't have accidentally slipped inside you, moving up and down until he ejaculated and seven times in a row," Robin was too amused to imitate a sceptical tone.

The two addressed were silent. But the dark red glow on their cheeks uttered volumes.

"Apart the fact that you also had to think about contraception," Zoro now remarked dryly.

The faces of the two turned dark red.

Once again, the members of the pirate crew stared at their captain and the navigator in shock.

"That means you might be pregnant?" it was the little doctor who first dared to say a word. His voice sounded excited.

"No!", Nami hissed and was surrounded by a dark aura.

"Are you sure? You've been so irritable lately.", the gunner voiced his suspicion.

Nami, however, refuted his argument with a few of her fist punches.

"Okay...you're...not pregnant.", a battered Usopp brought out.

"Nami seriously now, are you sure about this?" was the friendly response from Robin.

"Could we change the subject right now! It's none of your business!" the young navigator evaded her roommate's question.

"Because...it...just...um...well...then it...would...have...been...a...long...time...and...so," it was the young straw-hatted man who answered the archaeologist's question, stammering with a flushed head. Quick as a flash, all eyes now turned to Luffy.

"Could we really change the topic now?" he pleaded.

"No. This is a rather serious matter," the Ship’s cook said gravely next. " As Robin said, this doesn't just happen by accident." 

His stern gaze turned to Luffy, "And you don't drink alcohol."

He looked at Nami: "And you can hold your drink very well. Nami-swan, I've rarely seen you drunk."

Sanji cleared his throat briefly, "That's the reason alcohol doesn't seem to be a justification and it would be the only reason for two friends to have a slip."

"We really weren't drunk," Luffy confirmed quietly. But his voice then became a little stronger again. "It was still just a slip."

In Luffy's usually lively eyes, all joy had vanished.

" Can we finally change the fucking subject?" Nami demanded, annoyed. "Luffy and I never talked about it again and I don't intend to talk to you about it right now."

Nami had actually hoped that she had finally managed to find a good argument to end this discussion.

However, she looked again into the shocked faces of her fellow comrades.

"You've never talked about it?", Brook inquired anxiously.

"Yup." came from Luffy without his usual enthusiasm in his voice.

"Do you want to talk about it? In private?", Robin said more as a suggestion than as a question.

Yet the two people addressed dismissed it with a shake of their heads.

After being stared at by their friends with a mixture of horrified and pitied looks, Luffy laid his head on the ground.

"Let's finally change the subject! I've already had enough of Nami's sister's remarks," the black-haired man whined.

" Excuse what? Nami's sister? How is she involved?"; Usopp, Sanji and Zoro cried out in horror.

"Well...she...woke us up... err...the next morning......."; Luffy stammered fearfully, sensing Nami's angry aura.

" Then you did it before we left for Grand Line.", Usopp remarked in shock.

"See, so it was ages ago, so it's water under the bridge," Nami said.

" Actually, then, what it does is only complicate things," Nico Robin said now in a gentle voice.

" Nothing complicated about it.", Nami raised her voice. "I mean. Yes. We slept with each other! Yes, we never talked about it. But there was never anything to talk about. So, let it go already."

Robin was opening her mouth. She actually wanted to comment on the otherwise smart navigator's falconry. There was a huge problem, even if Nami and Luffy weren't aware of it. The two had been known to suppress their feelings for each other for a while. The newfound realisation of the fact that this had been the case even before they entered the Grand Line really made things a complicated affair. Apart from that, the two had probably already been sheer lucky that not one unwanted proof of this night had remained.

However, Monkey D. Luffy thwarted their plan.

"Do you have any regrets?" the young straw hat wearer asked the same question which had been nagging at him for over two years.

Nami's eyes snapped open in shock. She remained silent, however.  
After several minutes of silence had passed, Robin tried to relax the situation a little.

"Seems like not everything has been settled between you two after all," she said cautiously.

Nami still stared at her captain in shock.

"Oh, well forget I asked," Luffy said in a frown and got up. "I don't feel like playing anymore anyway. Good night!" 

Saying this, he stomped angrily out of the room.


End file.
